Getting There
by Hopeful Rays
Summary: Muggle AU: Under the carnival lights Sirius finally gathers up enough courage to do what he should have done months ago. (Wolfstar: Remus L./ Sirius B.)


**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling and as sad as it seems I don't own the Harry Potters characters, if I did there would be a constant stream of Wolfstar mini-stories.   


This was made for a Valentine's exchange set up by abyss_valkyrie check out her work on live journal. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Getting There**

* * *

"You look like Freddy," Sirius said glaring darkly at the back of his golden haired friend. The boy huffed before pulling the candy cane stripped shirt over his head, ruffling his short strands in an overly adorable manner before chucking the shirt at Sirius, who had draped himself luxuriously over his bed.

"Then help me, you git. You know I'm no good at these things," Remus collapsed onto the bed brushing his naked torso against Sirius' side as he turned towards his friend. "What would you wear?"

"I'd still be in the straitjacket they'd have forced me into after I had myself committed for agreeing to go anywhere with Maywire," Sirius said pulling a disgusted face as he spat out the boy's name.

Remus exhaled roughly, his breathe fanning out wet and hot against Sirius' back where he'd laid his head. "What've you got against Andrew anyways?"

"Other than the fact that he's a giant heel? How about the fact that he has as much personality as my goldfish?"

Remus rolled off the bed landing on his feet with a soft _Thump_ and moved over to his open closet to pick up something that was hanging on the door. "He's actually a really nice guy."

"Could've fool me. D'you know how he looks at you? Like your some half off special at the Nando's? It's disgusting."

Remus muttered inaudibly as he reached down and took off his pants before pulling on his tightest pair of jeans, the ones that were ripped at both knees, the ones that were Sirius' favorite.

Sirius stared stupidly at the way his boxers pulled against his ass before recovering enough good sense to know how hypocritical he sounded chastising Maywiser while he gawked at his friend. "What was that?"

"I said, it's kind of nice." Remus had pushed his arm through a simple shirt as he moved before his mirror to run his hands through his hair.

"That he looks at you like your meat?" Sirius asked scowling as he redirected his attention to his phone.

"No, that you know… that he finds me attractive. It's kind of nice to have someone look at me like they're interested."

"In having you for lunch maybe," Sirius muttered darkly before clearing his throat, "Remus people do look at you like they're interested... and you are very, _uhm_, attractive."

Remus let out one of his light, carefree laughs and smiled in a way that made Sirius' stomach feel as if it were equipped to do acrobatics, "How do I look?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something scathing in hopes of discouraging the boy from his date, but felt his throat tighten at he looked at his friend dressed in one of his tightest pairs of pants, a _Yellow_ shirt which highlighted the unnaturally golden color of his eyes and a natural flush lighting up his cheeks.

"Perfect," Sirius said even as his brain screamed 'traitor.'

Remus' cheeks grew darker and he turned away from Sirius to pick up his phone which had started lighting up, "Good. He's here."

* * *

"He looks uncomfortable," Sirius lifting himself slightly out of his seat to peer over James' head.

"He's not. That's just your uncontrollable jealously talking," James said as he sipped on his coke and swiped through his phone with his left hand. "I still don't understand why you didn't just ask him to the carnival if you were going to be such a freak about him going with Maywiser."

"I was going to ask him," Sirius glanced down irritably at James before scowling as he clenched his fist tightly, "But Maywiser was stalking his locker and pounced before I could get there."

"You were never going to _get there_," James mocked, "You've been trying to _get there_ for the last six months. I personally don't see what you were so worried about Remus obviously likes you too."

"Couldn't have liked me that much… He is on a date with Maywiser."

"Listen, Sirius," James glanced over his shoulder at Remus before hunching over in the booth, sliding down on his seat so only the top of his hair was visible, "I'm sure he just got tired of waiting for you to make a move. If you showed him you were interested, I'm sure you could take him I don't think that stalking him when he's on a date with someone else is a good idea."

Sirius either didn't hear him or choose to ignore his suggestions about being overly intrusive as he leaned past James' face in an attempt to get a good look at the couple sitting a few tables away, "It's not stalking. This is his first date and I'm here as moral support."

James sighed dramatically before answering his phone after the first ring, "Hi Lily?"

_Whipped_, Sirius though rather viciously as he watched Maywiser signal for his third Heineken, his comically chiseled face growing even more pink as he looked on at Remus in what Sirius could only describe as hunger.

"It's time to meet Lily and Alice at the carnival," James said hanging up his phone and pulling out his wallet.

"Just a few more minutes," Sirius whined.

"No Sirius. Look, Remus is going out with someone else tonight and that's fine. Hopefully this encourages you to just ask him out already but for now, he's with Andrew."

Sirius' handsome features twisted down before he threw a twenty on the table and after one last glance over at Remus' table left the restaurant.

* * *

"Want to play, Sirius? Sirius?"

James thumped Sirius roughly on the back and the boy whipped around to face him glaring angrily, "What?"

"Alice was asking you a question," James frowned as he gestured to the small, blonde who was standing patiently beside him.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Sure, let's play that one." Sirius moved over to hand the attendant some money before he picked up one of the balls that had been arranged on the counter and threw it roughly at the stacked bottles.

"That one please," Sirius gestured to a large duck with a blue ribbon and placed it in Alice's out stretched arms.

"Thanks, it's really cute," the girl said smiling happily at him.

Sirius managed a somewhat pathetic half-smile before he turned and set a slow pace in the direction that James and Lily had disappeared in.

They stopped at two more games before getting in line to for a ride called 'The Twister.' Sirius was quiet but pleased none the less than Alice seemed less than demanding, humming the song that played through the loud speakers softly while clutching her small collection of animals: a duck, mouse, and most recent a pink plush cat.

"Isn't that Remus?" she asked as she leaned forward peering at the couple a few spots in front of them.

Sirius' head whipped forward as he took in the back of Remus' golden hair brushing the neck of his yellow shirt, "Yeah. I'm gonna go say 'hi.'" Sirius moved forward with the soft smile that graced Alice's face, brushing his shoulder affectionately against Remus' as he walked up to stand beside him.

"Hey Sirius!" Remus smiled before pulling him into a brief hug. Maywiser stood nursing another Heineken his eyes narrowing at their touch.

"What no toys? I was sure you'd have one of those stupid things by now," Sirius smirked playful, loving the way Remus' cheek light up prettily.

"Yeah, well... we'll try for them a bit later," Remus shooting a slightly embarrassed look at his date as he chugged the rest of his beer before throwing it towards the garbage can a few feet away.

"And he misses," Sirius said shaking his head, "Better pick it up, Remus hates it when people litter near him."

"If he hates it so much, he can go pick it up himself."

Sirius took a threatening step towards the annoying arrogant football player before Remus rested his hand against his chest gently, "It's okay, Sirius. I don't mind."

"Yeah, he doesn't mind." Maywiser stepped closer to them before wrapping an arm around Remus' waist, pulling the smaller boy roughly into his body. "Tell him to leave us alone, Remus." He reached down nuzzling his face into Remus' smooth neck, pressing his lips against the boy's pale skin.

"Stop it, Andrew." Remus muttered softly as he reached down to move Andrew's arm from around his waist. His face was flushed with embarrassment as he shot Sirius a sheepish, apologetic look.

"Just go, Black. We're going to be busy." Maywiser slurred out before pulling his hands out of Remus' grasp and reaching down to grab a handful of the boy's ass.

Remus jumped flushing angrily as he roughly pushed Andrew away from him, "Get off me."

Andrew frowned lightly before taking a few steps back towards Remus, "C'mon why do you think I took you out?"

Remus' face fell, his amber eyes darkening before he turned to Sirius, "Let's just go."

Sirius turned to walk away with Remus as he heard Andrew call out, 'Slut.'

Sirius saw red and as he walked back towards Andrew raising his fist, all he could think about was turning his puggy, ugly face _Blue_.

* * *

"Thanks," Remus said, holding Sirius' hand as he ran cold water over the boy's bruised knuckles. "You didn't have to... But... thanks."

Sirius grunted before pulling his hand from under the water and turning the tap off before taking hold of his hand. "Just... Don't go out with him again."

"I won't," Remus smiled before leading Sirius out of the washroom, "I'm sorry for disturbing your date. I'll let you get back to it." He motioned towards Alice who sat patiently on a nearby bench, going through her phone.

"Ahh... Actually, just gimme a minute."

Remus nodded glancing at Alice before he started wondering towards one of the louder games, watching a boy trying to shoot down a line of ducks for the pretty brunette at his side.

"Hey Alice, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't plan on leaving you alone like that," Sirius said sitting next to the girl.

She looked up from her screen before shaking her head, "It's alright, Sirius." She fingered the blue bow on her duck's neck before she looking up to meet his eyes, "I - I think you should probably spend the rest of the night with Remus."

"Really?" Sirius didn't do a very good job at keeping the excitement out of his voice as he looked at her disbelieving, could it really be so easy?

"I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You guys would have fun together," Alice stood before brushing the wrinkles out of her floral skirt as she arranged her animals comfortably in her arms. "I'm going to go off with my friends." Alice gestured to a small group of people who stood at the nearest booth, Frank standing off to the side as he took discrete glances towards their bench.

"Alright. Thanks Alice. You - you're really great. I hope you enjoy your night."

Sirius hugged the girl quickly before walking her over to where Frank stood awkwardly shuffling his feet before turning to acknowledge them. "Enjoy your night Alice, Longbottom," Sirius nodded towards them both before walking over to booth that Remus had lined up for.

"Didn't know you had a Kermit fetish," Sirius said smiling at Remus as he paid the attendant a few bills.

Remus laughed before shaking his head and picking up the plastic water gun, "Ready?"

Sirius wasn't sure what made him more excited, the face that he was playing with Remus at a carnival, like a date, or the fact that he was _losing_. "Hey Remus," he called watching Remus turn towards him before he turned his gun on him, spraying the boy as he laughed lightly wiping his face.

"I win," Sirius said taking the large, _Green_ frog from the attendant and smiling at the boy as he watched him lifted his shirt up to wipe his face.

"You cheater," Remus said shaking his head as he reached forward to take the frog from him.

"This is my prize. I'm the one who won," Sirius moved the frog out of Remus' reach twisting it behind his back Remus stepped towards him.

"You're not going to give him to me?" Remus looked surprised for a minute before pouting at him, "You're the worst date ever!"

Sirius looked at Remus in silence for a minute, watching the way the boy's cheeks light up in embarrassment, "I - I didn't mean -"

"No, it's okay," Sirius shook his head before bringing the frog to rest on his hips. "I am the worst date. Cause I was too chicken to just ask you out properly."

Remus hide his flush by looking at his shoes, toeing the ground nervously.

"And the fact that Andrew was man enough to ask you out but I wasn't is just pathetic."

Sirius pressed the frog into Remus' arms as he stepped closer to him, "I know that I kinda screwed up tonight but if you're not doing anything next week, maybe we can go see a movie - or get something to eat."

Remus held the frog in front of him as he cocked his head to the side looking at Sirius, "That'd be great." The boy smiled at him, his cheeks flushing before he stretched onto his toes and planted a chaste kiss on Sirius' lips.

Sirius grinned at him stupidly before Remus laughed and moving towards a ride with that had dark black dogs and tawny wolves painted on its doors, "Let's do that next."

Sirius let himself be guided towards the ride _'The Dark Forest' _and couldn't help but think that while he'd taken forever to get there, now that he was _there_ it was just as perfect as he'd thought it would be.


End file.
